


情人节运势守恒

by MAXBB



Category: all10 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXBB/pseuds/MAXBB
Kudos: 3





	情人节运势守恒

操，人一倒霉起来他妈的喝凉水都塞牙，今天真他妈是倒霉透顶了。

“你怎么开的车，没看见这么大一辆车在旁边！”我正一腔怒气没地方发泄，哪个倒霉催的剐了我的车正撞我枪口上。  
我走到他面前，眼前的男人还挺高，甚至比我还高点，我下意识瞟了眼他的鞋跟，还真是实打实的比我高。  
“我会赔的，你骂什么，情人节开心点不好吗？”  
他不说情人节还好，说到情人节好不容易压下去一点的火气就又上来了。谁像我这倒霉蛋，都准备好酒和戒指打算情人节求婚了，没想半路上撞见男朋友和一个女人在接吻。男朋友、和、一个女人、接吻，换做哪个gay佬都会受不了的吧。我得到的借口也可笑的要命，说是迫于家庭的压力，希望我不要介意。我介意个屁，他好事被我撞破后就不是我男朋友了，我洁癖。  
我没有说话，用力踹了两脚车胎也没有把火气撒出去，蹲在车边生闷气。  
“喂，我说我会赔的，你怎么了？”他走进，站在我面前问。  
我抬头，顺着那双笔直的长腿向上看，老实说，他很漂亮，但不是我的款，和我那看起来小巧活泼的前男友完全不同。  
他见我没有说话，蹲下来又问了我一遍。  
他的声音听起来沉稳又温柔，特别适合去配睡前ASMR，让人失眠的那种。我的视线顺着他蹲下的动作下移，正好落在他的唇上。他的唇看起来很好亲，又小又饱满，是有些女孩子求都求不到的唇形。情绪上头，行为就比较容易不受控住，我不知道为什么我会吻他哪怕他的唇形真的很漂亮，但实事是我真的吻了他。  
他惊讶的瞪圆了眼睛，想推开我站起来却被我摁住了后脑勺。我的舌头不受控制的顶进他的口中舔舐柔软的内壁和感觉并不整齐的牙齿，我尝到一股淡淡的烟味，不喜欢却任然不想松开。  
我需要发泄。  
一吻结束，我松开了他，对他说了句抱歉，剐坏车的钱不用赔了。我想他一定觉得我是神经病，不过我的心情倒是神奇的好了不少。

“诶，情人节一个人啊，要不要一起。”  
我上车正要继续倒车入库，被他这么一句弄得差点一脚踩爆油门。  
“你说什么？”我从车窗探出头一脸不可置信的问他，我怀疑他根本不会把我当神经病因为他才是神经病。  
“我说，要不要一起过，反正你也是一个人。”他走到自己的车前拔下车钥匙递到我面前，意思是如果我接手今天就和我约会。我回味着刚才和他的那个吻，看着他发红的耳廓。  
好像也不错。  
于是我接过他的车钥匙，又问他怎么就不担心我拿了车钥不还回去了怎么办。  
“你以为我只有一把？”他的脸色白了又红，故作镇定的看向我反问。  
他真可爱，我想，我怀疑我已经遭到他的降智buff的打击，居然觉得一个比我还高且属性不明的男人可爱。

他住在23楼，正好我楼下，奇了怪了我怎么就没遇到过他，我一边好奇一边帮他把车停进车位，又把自己车后座的红酒拿了出来，反正不能白白浪费。

我敲响他家的门，他遵守了和我的约定给我开门邀请我进入他家，他露出一个有点傻乎乎的笑容，不过不是对我，是对我手里的酒。倒也是个好酒之徒，我对他的好感又上升了一些。  
他接过我的酒让我坐在客厅的沙发，自己去忙前忙后。他房子厨房是半敞开式的，和客厅连成一间，正好能让我看见他在忙活什么，褪去严肃的西装系上围裙的他看起来竟然有一些属于人妻的贤淑干练。他下厨的手法看起来很熟练。我看不见他的脸，他背对着我展现他漂亮的身形状，他看起来很瘦，腿长腰细，屁股却意外的有料，背脊也算得上宽阔。事实证明，没有不合口味的款，只有不够漂亮的人。  
食物的香味随着他动作散发出来飘到我跟前，我嗅了嗅，感到又些饿。

他煎了两块牛排，拌了一盘果蔬沙拉和两小碗土豆泥，没准备酒，看来是打算用我的那瓶了。漂亮的手指操纵启瓶器利落的拔出橡木塞，他先给我倒了一杯，白皙的手指握住深红的瓶身慢慢倾斜，酒红的液体沿着杯壁缓缓淌进杯中。我盯着他的手，不禁感叹大自然真的是位伟大的艺术家。  
和他的交谈中我得知他是一位歌剧演员，空闲的时候带带学生做个小班声乐老师赚外快，是最近才搬过来的。多数时间是我在听他说话，他说话的声音很软，说出来的话也没个重点，尤其是在喝完酒之后。不过他做饭倒是真的很好吃，不比那些随便消费就人均500+的西餐厅差，就像他说的，是认真研究过的，这足以抵消掉他在饭桌上的絮絮叨叨。  
酒足饭饱后自然是由我去洗碗，他让我放着说明天可以再洗，可我觉得他的手是实在不适合干洗碗这种活。在我的坚持下他也没拦着，进房间不知道做什么去了。

我帮他洗完碗又擦完桌子，在沙发上坐了会儿也不见他出来，看了眼表时间也差不多九点了，虽然对于约会来说结束的太早，可我们俩其实也不熟。  
我正打算敲门向他道谢加告别，他就走了出来，身上只披了件浴袍，鞋子都没穿。他手里捏着一小块方方的铝箔袋，是避孕套。  
“？”我跃跃欲试的看向他。  
“咳，走程序，情人节就是要从桌上吃到床上。”虽然嘴上骚话说得欢，但是他脸红了。  
“那你算1还是0？”我挑眉问，做到一半撞号可就太败兴了，当然问出这个问题也有想臊臊他的成分在。  
“可1可0，随你。”他虽然脸又红了一些，眼睛却一直是看着我的，好像我真的是他的爱人一样。  
得了讯息，我也顺了他的意思，飞到嘴边的肉哪有不吃的道理，我可做不了柳下惠，太伤身了。  
我取过他的避孕套揣进自己口袋里，搂着他走了几步把他压到刚刚被我打扫干净的餐桌上。  
他说的，从桌上吃到床上。

他坐在桌子上朝我分开双腿露出清理得干净的下身，他的腿看起来纤细易折，但大腿却是软乎有肉的。他大腿内侧有一道狰狞的伤疤，与他细直的腿形成诡异的美感。我单膝跪在他面前，倾身吻了吻他腿侧那道如玫瑰花茎一般的伤疤，将手指伸进后穴。里面很湿、很软，是清理过的，我也这么问他了。  
“还做不做！”他轻声呵斥我。我觉得有趣，明明是他先勾引的我，问起这反倒是他害羞了。  
我看着他扶住桌沿的盈白手指，站起来牵过他的手摁在我的胯下：  
“我这还没硬呢，帮我摸一摸呗。”  
我笑眼看向他耍流氓，他刚才说的话好像耳旁风一样。  
他楞了一下才反应过来，操纵着他嶙峋的手指解开我的裤腰，伸进我的裤子里。他的手有点凉，摸得我有点发抖，他的手活很生疏，感觉是不常做这种事的人。我不会搞了个处吧，我想着，随即我又否认了我的想法，能给自己做这样清理的估计也不会是个处，应该就是个不常伺候人的主儿。  
饶是在他这样粗糙的手法下，我还是硬了，光是看他那双极品的手帮我撸的样子我就硬得想射。我握住他的手腕把他压在餐桌上，把下裤踩到到地上用另外一只手格开他的双腿操了进去。我能感受到他湿热的内里被我一点点捅开，穴肉贪婪柔顺的包裹住我的柱身。  
“你多久没做爱了。”我卡住他带着点小赘肉的腰问他，他夹得我实在有些紧，简直就像在我鸡巴上套了个小一号的阴茎套。  
“操你的，闭嘴！”他一把拽下我的衣领说道。我看着他一张一合的嘴唇，俯身给了他一个长长的湿吻。他先前口中的烟味已经散去，取而代之的是一股淡淡的樱桃香，我同他唇舌纠缠，浅香在我们口中流连。他被吻的环住我的肩膀，腿也圈了上来。  
我的吻从他的嘴唇至他线条柔和的下颚，而后是脖颈、锁骨，最后是胸膛。对于看起来缺乏锻炼的他来说，他的胸大的过分。我一边揉着他的胸一边吻吮他的乳尖，顺便在他乳晕上留下一圈牙印。  
他只是看起来瘦罢了，浑身都是软肉，操起来舒服抱起来更舒服。他的呻吟也很好听，低沉又温柔，给人的感觉像是临近夜晚的黄昏：似习习晚风。

我抱着他在桌上操了会儿，他喘着说桌上硌得慌，要换个地方。看他眼睛湿润眉头微微皱起颧骨绯红的可怜模样，提到嘴边的一句娇气也被我咽了下去。我抱他起来，不甘愿的把阴茎从他体内抽出，带他进卧室。  
他的床和他的人一样软，被褥带着太阳的味道，估计是晒过的，真是个十足的享乐主义。我把他压在身下，提起他的胯重新操了进去。他被我顶得直往上挪，又被我捞回来肏得更深。  
我听见他发出一身浊重的喘息，呻吟也不像在桌上那样克制，这到是正中我下怀。  
我俯在他身上，锢住他的腰一下一下往里捅，不知道是不是我的错觉，我总觉得他的后穴像个女人一样在出水，黏腻的液体沾着茎身被带出拍在穴口，发出淫糜的水声。  
“你... ...再用力点。”他被操开了，尾音带着波浪的黏糊缠绵，他撅起臀往我胯下送，主动得不得了。  
我没有说话，侧过头去吻他的耳垂，身体力行执行他的命令。我压在他身上，像躺在一朵云上面，很久都没有这么舒服的性爱了。  
手掌贪恋地贴着他的腰线往上摸，摸过胸脯的时候用指甲盖碾了碾他的乳尖，恋恋不舍掐了两把胸肉。他的脸很小，一手掌就能托起，我捏着他的脸颊使了点巧劲儿把两根手指送了进去，夹着他的舌头亵玩，几声压抑的呻吟从他的喉咙溢出。

递给我的避孕套我也没用上，最后全射在他大腿根里。我抹开他腿根浓稠的体液，一面和他接吻一面给他撸出来。我们两个有些脱力的躺在床上，他伸手取过一盒烟，问我介不介意。我摇摇头，虽然我不喜欢抽烟，但对于漂亮的人吸烟的姿态我从来都是乐于欣赏的。  
他抽出一支烟叼进嘴里，拿火柴划出一点星火点燃，呼出一口烟雾。此时的他看起来比先前多了几分冷艳，好像刚才躺在我身下呻吟求欢的人不是他一样。我很不喜欢这样，我趁他吐出白烟的时候扶着他的脑袋交换了一个事后吻。他口中的烟味浓烈得呛人，和他很不适配，我以为他会更喜欢柔和一点的香烟。  
“你可别爱上我凹~”他笑着调侃我，眼角湿润的红痕还未散去。我对此嗤笑出声，和他说不是我爱的那一款，让他别自作多情了。  
他没有反驳，只是轻轻说了句我没听清的话，我想估计是骂我或者调侃我的话。

第二天我醒来的时候他还睡着，我和他道别，他搂住我又和我交换了一个粘乎乎的早安吻。莫说我喜欢他，我反而觉得更像是他对我一见钟情。

只是，自从那次之后我再也没有见过他，明明他住在我楼下，我去敲门的时候却没人回了，旁边的邻居和我说，住在这里的人老早就搬走了，至今都还空闲着。我怀疑我是不是见了鬼，不然怎么一个晚上一个人就能消失得这么彻底。

直到五年后。

我工作到后半夜才下班，拖着疲惫的身体回家，突然听见凭空出现的机械运动的声音。起初我以为是我幻听，直到我看见不远处凭空出现的老式电话亭。电话亭里跳出一个穿得奇奇怪怪的男人，叼着烟，举着一只原子笔。  
我好奇的站在原地看了会儿，他转过身，我才发现他长得和那个当初邀我一起过情人节的男人一模一样，我愣住了。  
他踉跄两步走到我面前，扭了几下才站稳，问我他是不是到地球了，现在的年份是什么... ...

*那句听不见的话：最好这样。


End file.
